


Compassion

by thewanderinggem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderinggem/pseuds/thewanderinggem
Summary: Amethyst knew that Peridot was still grieving the loss, It was after all part of her identity that been carried away in the sky.





	Compassion

Amethyst knew that Peridot was still grieving the loss, It was after all part of her identity that been carried away in the sky.

Amethyst knew that Peridot was still grieving the loss, It was after all part of her identity that been carried away in the sky.

Steven had overdramatized the whole story, but all Amethyst could think about was Peridot holding her hand out to Lapis. Why would she turn her back on Peridot so quickly, had the time they spent together meant nothing to Lapis. 

Amethyst threw her hands over her head as she laid out on the couch. The painting of Rose Quartz started down at her as she took a heavy breath. “Why did you leave me?” she huffed at her and turned, refusing to meet eyes with her.

Amythest had always felt a connection to Rose, she comforted her and reassured her. It was Rose that showed her compassion, that love that made her feel important. It had taken her a while to cope with her emotions once Rose left.

Amethyst felt like she didn’t have a right to miss her and buried it her emotions deep inside. Afterall, she hadn’t known Rose as long as Pearl and Garnet had. But when things got bad, she would go back to the kindergarten. The memories of Rose finding her had been one of her happiest. In her moments of grieving, she would return and wait and her hole. Only wishing to see Rose leaning in and extend a hand to her. When Amythest thought of Rose, she remembered a person that thought she was perfect the way she was. Without her Amethyst felt lost and alone. 

Amethyst turned over on the couch, grabbing a pillow and smothering it on her face. “Fine!” she screamed. “I’ll do it okay!” she huffed at the picture of Rose and threw the pillow. It was what Rose would have done, it was what Rose had done for her.

Amethyst knew that she was having a hard time coping. The barn was where Peridot had lived and developed beyond her Homeworld ideologies; it was where Peridot had first shown her selflessness.

It was evident that Peridot was able to connect with Lapis. With that connection gone, Amythest wondered if Peridot felt the same when Rose had left, abandoned and alone.

Steven and Ameythst had tried to cheer Peridot up; they were sure that they helped after they returned from the kindergarten. It was temporary though, after a few weeks Peridot was back to her sullen mood.

Peridot had been missing for a few days, and Amythest was getting worried. There were only a few places that Peridot could be, and her first guess was right. 

The glow from the warp pad slowly faded as she looked out to the old destroyed remnants of Homeworld’s devices.

Peridot was sitting on the edge of the structure, her feet hanging off as she looked into the water below. She was talking to herself, numerous pieces of metal and tools scattered around her. “They should be here!” she grumbled throwing her fists to the sky. “I did all the calculations! Why isn’t this working!” her voice shrieked.

Amethyst remembered when she used all her strength to push her out of the way. The way that she felt when Peridot was on top of her was foreign. When was the last time she felt that feeling was when she was with Rose.

Amethyst hesitantly she stepped forward leaving the warp pad behind. “You alright Peri?” she asked with genuine concern.

Peridot’s body seemed to tense as she grumbled out “I don’t know what’s wrong with me!” Peridot was standing still with her fists clenched tight, "They should be here!“ she yelled, this time stamping her foot.

"Woah, Peri chill.” Amethyst said nonchalantly, “just relax okay?”

“How can I RELAX! When the I can’t even do the one thing I’m supposed to be good at!” she spoke fast as she tried to regain her composure. Unfortunately, that wasn’t something Peridot good at. In her display of anger, she kicked some of her tools into the water below. All the while grunting as she mumbled obscenities at depths below.

Peridot hadn’t even noticed that Amethyst stood next to her. A comforting hand squeezed Peridot’s shoulder, quickly knocking out of her tantrum.

“What are you doing…” she asked, Peridot’s body tensing as she felt Amethyst touching her. “It’s called compassion…” she sighed, letting her hand drop to her side.

Maybe she had made a mistake, Amethyst’s hand went to the back of her neck as she waited for Peridot to say something.

“I’m sorry Peri…” she flinched, taking a step back. “I was just trying to comfort you..” she mumbled, turning her back. 

But as she turned away, Peridot grabbed onto Amethyst’s hand. “Don’t go.” She practically shouted at her. 

Amethyst tilted her head back and stared at her dumbly. “I just…don’t know these sentiments yet…” she quipped giving her an awkward smile.

A laugh shook Amethyst’s body’s, “You need some help” she snorted, turning around to face her.

“What are you even doing out here Peri?” she asked in disbelief.

Peridot let go of Amethyst’s hand and walked to the edge of the platform. “I thought I could find them.” she sighed. 

“Find what?” she said, walking to stand next to Peridot. “My limb enhancers,” she mumbled.

Ameythst bit her lip hard as her hand grabbed at her side, she was the one that had thrown them over. It was her fault that Peridot was upset.

“Why do you want those old rusty things?” Ameythst half hardly laughed. 

Peridot looked into that water below, staring at her reflection. She saw herself standing tall and being whole again. Being strong and powerful, not some weak gem that needed protection.

“Peri?” she said, her hand taking hold of Peridot’s. “Is this about Lapis?” she whispered.

It was like Peridot had been burned, pulling her hand from Amethyst. “This has nothing to so about her!” she screamed out to the void. 

Peridot was furious as she spoke, “This has to do with me not being strong enough!” Amethyst laughed uncomfortably at Peridot, “What are you talking about?” she snorted, taking a step back.

“I’m weak!” she screamed, “I AM NOTHING without my limb enhancers.” Peridot had turned her back to her and was running her hand through her hair.

“I need to be stronger.” she sighed, she placed her hands on her face and whimpered.

Amethyst yanked on Peridot’s wrist and pulled her close. “Are you stupid!?” she snapped. “There is nothing wrong with you!”

Peridot stared at Amethyst blankly; her voice was barely louder than a whisper. “She left because I can’t protect her.”

Amethyst wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. “You are perfect and don’t EVER let anyone make you think otherwise,” she yelled at her. 

Peridot’s eyes had started to burn as she cried, she didn’t know what to say or what to do.

“Is this compassion?” she mumbled, her arms slowly wrapping around Amethyst’s neck.


End file.
